Un amor Imborrable
by AnitinCullen13
Summary: Edward se ha ido y Bella ya no aguanta el dolor de el abandono y decide suicidarse. Pero antes de conseguirlo alguien la salva transformándola.¿Acabara esto con la historia de amor de Edward y Bella? ¿Que aran los Cullen para que esto no ocurra y Bella vuelva con ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Lo imborrable de un amor verdadero**

CHAPTER 1

Hace ya casi 5 años que te fuiste me dejaste y no volviste, pensante que al ser humana todos mis recuerdos contigo morirían o caerían en el olvido.

Pero no ha sido así, al contrario, poco a poco se abría e mi corazón una brecha, un agujero, cada vez mas difícil de llenar o de ignorar.

Se que te había prometido que me mantendría segura, te prometo que lo intente pero eso no fue suficiente.

Flashback

Ya estoy harto-Grito Charlie iracundo. –No haces mas que ignorar a los que te rodean te estas convirtiendo en una zombie.-Dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Vas a dejar que el idiota de Cull..-no acabó la frase viendo el dolor en mi rostro al pronunciar su nombre. Y impotente salió del cuarto.

Charlie tenía razón soy una muerta en vida no ago nada. Y tome una decisión.

-Si ya no valgo para vivir tal vez valga para morir.- pensé sin miedo a ala muerte.

Con esa idea en mi cabeza cogí mi destartalada y querida camioneta y me fui a los acantilados de la push.

Tal vez no debía hacerlo pero en ese momento descubrí que no le importaba a nadie ni siquiera a mi mejor amigo, Jacob, que al imprimarse dejo de pasar tiempo conmigo y me olvido. Mi madre dejo de llamarme al quedar embarazada y perder al bebe centrándose completamente en su matrimonio. Y mi padre ya me había soportado suficiente y no quería hacerlo sufrir.

Con esos pensamientos y con la alegría se pensar que ya no debería soportar mas este dolor me tire al mar.

Continuara

Hola gente soy nueva en esto y me gustaría que me enviarais un review contándome que os a parecido y si queréis que siga ya que solo llevo unas horas aquí y no estoy muy enterada de todo. Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

**Un amor imborrable **

CHAPTER 2

Cuando estaba apunto de caer sentí un aire frío que me sobrecogió y como unas manos me cogian y levantaban, después no sentí nada.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y vi a 7 personas mirándome 6 con cariño y 1 una con amor... ¿amor?

-Hola pequeña soy Eliza Miller- Me dijo la mujer, tendría unos 25 años y era bajita, castaña y con ojos azul cielo en los que tenía una mirada cariñosa, me recordó a Esme.

-Yo soy Peter Miller- Escuche a un hombre de 23 años pelirrojo con los ojos color azul con una mirada curiosa y a la vez cariñosa.

-Yo Allison. Y se que seremos grandes amigas, las mejores amigas junto con mi hermana claro.-Me dijo una chica de unos 18 anos bajita con un pelo rubio oscuro y cortito y unos ojos igual a los de los otros.

-Cielo tranquila, la estas asustando, hola yo me llamo Jack.- Dijo el chico mas alto, tendría los 18 y era rubio y tenía los ojos verdes.

-Hola yo soy Caroline y como dijo Ali seremos las mejores amigas.- Me dijo una chica alta, rubia con los ojos verdes como el otro chico.

-HOLA, yo soy Allan, tu futuro hermano mayor.-Dijo el chico mas grandote con una cariñosa y picara sonrisa, pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate muy parecido a mi en los ojos y color de cabella, que raro….

Ya solo faltaba por presentarse el mas hermoso era muy parecido a el. Pelo castaño cobrizo y ojos verdes esmeralda, el que me miraba con amor.

-Hola hermosa yo son Derek Anthony Miller.

**Continuara**

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia si les agrada háganmelo saber mediante un review, con 3 reviews subire el 3 capitulo y intentare que sea un poco mas largo.**

**Gracias**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un amor imborrable **

La historia es de S.M yo solo cuento la historia a mi manera

CHAPTER 3

-Hola yo soy Bella Swan, encantada.-Dije con un timbre de timidez en la voz.

De repente Allan me dio un abrazo que me dejo sin aire y todos comenzaron a reír con mi cara de ahogo.

-Ai… re… aire.-Le pedí casi ahogada.

-No seas bruto peluchito la ahogaras.-Dijo Caroline con un dejo de diversión mientras le daba una colleja.

-Au cariño me dolió.-Gimió el con dolor.

-Cariño, ¿tienes hambre?-Me pregunto con una voz dulce Eliza.

-Claro señora Miller.-Dije con miedo al ver su mueca.

-Señora no, cielo llámame Eliza, Lizzie e incluso mama.-Dijo ella, cada vez se me hacia mas parecida a Esme y le pregunte.

-¿Seño… perdón Eliza, podrías decirme tu nombre completo?

-Claro cielo, es Eliza Charlotte Miller Platt.-Me dijo ella.

Impresionante era una descendiente de Esme por eso se me hacían tan parecidas.

-Bueno dejémonos de charlas ahora mismo te traeré algo de comer Bella.-Dijo Eliza.

-Mientras tanto cuéntanos cosas sobre ti Campanita*.-Dijo Allison.

-Claro Ali.-Dije mirándola con diversión con el apodo.

-Mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan Dewey. Mis padres están separados, mi madre, Rene, esta casada con Phil un jugador profesional de béisbol y viaja mucho, por eso me vine aquí con mi padre, Charlie… ¿OYE UNA PREGUNTA QUE AGO YO AQUÍ?

-Vi como te caías y no dude en salvarte eres demasiado bonita y dulce para morir.-Dijo Derek afligido.

-Eso es algo que quería saber yo, por que te tiraste tan mala es tu vida pareces una buena chica aunque tu mirada tiene un deje de dolor.-me pregunto Caroline con duda y comprensión,… ¿comprensión?

Yo les conté mi historia por supuesto quitándole los datos mitológicos a la historia.

**-**Pobrecita mi niña solo te puedo decir una cosa cielo.-Dijo la señora Miller que ya había vuelto mientras la comida me imagino se calentaba.

-Cariño seremos todos quien lo digamos.-Dijo Peter. Mirando con decisión a su esposa.

-Claro papa.- Dijeron Allison y Caroline a la vez.

**Continuara**

Espero que la historia les este buscando y me gustaría que alguien me enviara un PM o un review y me explicara lo de los betas, ya que según lo que me han contado son de gran ayuda.

Gracias


	4. Chapter 4

**Un amor imborrable **

La historia es de S.M yo solo cuento la historia a mi manera

CHAPTER 4

-¡**BIENVENIDA a la familia!-**Dijeron todos a coro.

-¿Cómo?-Dije yo verdaderamente sorprendida.

-Me conocéis de unos minutos, ¿como no sabéis que soy una mala persona?-Dije yo.

-Cielo, nosotros sabemos que no lo eres se te ve a distancia.-Dijo Eliza.

-Mi madre tiene razón campanita* se te nota que eres especial.-Dijo Allison.

-Bueno, ¿entonces ya te consideras de la familia, campanita?-Dijo Allan con una sonrisa.

-Claro, aun que,¿a que viene lo de campanita?-Pregunte divertida.

-Cada uno tiene un apodo ridículo o gracioso.-Dijo Jack medio riéndose.

-No le digáis el mío me da vergüenza ajena.-Dijo Derek.

-Claro que lo diremos cielo el mío también lo es y encima es falso.-Dijo Eliza enfadada.

-Mi amor te quiero pero tienes que admitir que si que tu apodo es completamente verdadero.-Dijo Peter.

-¿Cuál es su apodo?-Pregunte yo con curiosidad.

-Es mama osa.-Dijo riendo Caroline.

-Si eso es verdad entonces, Bella ahora eres uno de mis cachorros.-Dijo Eliza con diversión.

Eso me alegró y me dio un sentimiento de cariño y protección que hacia meses que

no sentía. Les estaba muy agradecida.

-Yo también la protegeré es mi pequeña hermanita.-Dijo Jack y Allan lo secundo.

-Oye los dos quietos con lo de la sobreprotección, que os quede claro no les quiero ver molestándola o se enteraran y tendrán un castigo.-Dijo Allison medio molesta.

-¿Cielo porque dices eso, no quieres que la protejamos?-Exclamo Jack extrañado.

-Claro que si pero sin sobrepasarse.-Dijo Caroline mientras Allison asentía.

Ellos siguieron discutiendo desde como debería ir vestida hasta si tenía que ir a aun convento. Entonces sentí un olor que supe reconocer, era Derek.

-Bella te gustaría dar un paseo, quiero descubrir cuando se darán cuenta de que nos hemos ido.-Dijo el.

-Vale.-Dije divertida.

Mientras paseamos empezamos a hablar sobre nosotros y me di cuenta de que 2 cosas.

Una que teníamos muchísimas cosas en común y que había algo que quería decirme pero al final siempre se echaba atrás y cuando le preguntaba me decía que cuando estuviera toda la familia me lo dirían.

Entonces deje de preguntar y me releje y me divertí como hacía tiempo que no hacia y que me sentía muy a gusto.

Y también que estábamos caminando por el bosque y no había tropezada ninguna vez estaba siendo muy ágil, que cosa mas extraña pensé.

Después de un tiempo volvimos casa riendo por los apodos.

El Allison era Fairy, el de Caroline era Nancy, el de Allan era Teddy, el de Jack Peter Pan. Y el suyo era Tony a el le parecía ridículo aunque a mi me hacía gracia. El de Peter era doctor House, ese si me hizo gracia.

Me fue contando cosas de su familia algunas graciosas y otras un tanto ridículas.

Unas horas después volvimos y con diversión nos dimos cuenta de que seguían discutiendo ( las chicas iban ganando por supuesto) y que no se habían dado cuenta de que nos habíamos ido , fuimos a la cocina comí y después subimos a la que imagino era su habitación.

Era preciosa, pero se notaba el toque femenino aquí, entonces me vino una preguntaba a la cabeza, ¿Tendría novia?

-Bueno yo conté de mi y tu me contaste cosa sobre tu familia, cuéntame algo de ti.-Dije esperando que nombrara la palabra novia.

-¿Cómo que?-Pregunto.

-Pues… ¿Tienes novia?-Pregunte inocentemente.

-¿Si la tuviera estarías celosa?-Dijo con voz pícara.

-Yo pregunte primero.-Dije yo

-No, no la tengo, te toca contestar.-Dijo el.

-El que no recuerdo tener que decirte nada.-Dije yo con inocencia.

-Como no vas a contestar tendrás que pagar prenda.-Dijo el con picardía.

Comenzó a acercarse y poco a poco nuestras labios se iban juntando y…

**Continuara.**

**Hola gente que tal siento haber tardado tanto en subir cap pero s que tube unos problemas y no pude hacerlo, pero eso es pasado ya lo e subido os he hecho casa y lo he intentado hacer mas grande.**

**Se que os he dejado con la miel en los labios como se suele decir pero os quiero hacer una pregunta con dos o mas respuestas.**

**¿Queréis que se besen?**

**Si**

**No**

**Cuando lleguemos a 20 review subiré cap**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un amor imborrable **

Chapter 4

Cada vez más cerca, y más cerca.

¿Que debía hacer? yo aun seguía amando a Edward, ¿Si lo doy una oportunidad a Derek podré olvidarlo? ¿Quiero olvidarlo?

La respuesta aun no la sabía, pero…

Que demonios, el se ha ido no me quiere tengo que vivir mi vida aunque me duela, y le bese.

Sus labios hicieron que el agujero que tengo en el pecho desapareciera y que pudiera sentir mi corazón otra vez.

Y entonces lo decidí, me daría una oportunidad no hacía falta que fuera con Derek, pero volvería a ser feliz. Nadie volvería a verme llorar por el.

Cuando el beso acabo el me miro como esperando una negación, pero lo que hice fue volver a besarlo.

-Ejem...-Se oyó.

-Vamos Allan, déjalos tranquilos.-Dijo Caroline sonriente.

-Si déjenlos hacen una pareja adorable.-Dijo Eliza.

Yo estaba riéndome y me extraño que no estuviera sonrojada sino que estaba apoyada en el hombro de Derek con una sonrisa boba.

-Aquí delante da la familia quiero pedirte una cosa Bella.-Dijo Derek.

-¿Que?-Pregunte.

-E oído tu historia, y se que será difícil pero prometo estar a tu lado, ¿Quieres intentar estar conmigo?-Pregunto esperanzado Derek.

Me que de pensando y se me vino a la mente las preguntas que me había hecho antes, la diferencia es que ahora si que sabía la respuesta.

-SI.-Dije feliz.

Toda la familia se alegro y nos felicitaron.

-Tienes que dárselo Derek, ahora es de la familia.-Dijo Allison.

Entonces Derek se fue y después de unos minutos volvió con una cajita.

-Cariño, en esta caja esta la marca de los Miller, ahora es tuyo.-Dijo Derek.

Abrió la caja y saco una cadenita de rubí y con un corazón de oro colgando dentro.

-En el corazón nunca hemos podido poner nada ya que la familia aun no estaba completa.

Entonces Allison vino con una cámara de fotos y la puso en temporizador nos pusimos juntos y saco la foto después todos los Miller le dieron la cadena .Empezamos a hablar y un rato volvió con las cadenas y las empezó a repartirlas, la abrí y vi que había puesto la foto y era preciosa y detrás ella había puesto "La familia Miller". En ese momento me volví a sentir querida.

-Familia, tengo que volver-Dije acordándome de Charlie.

-Te llevare yo.-Dijo Allison y Caroline se apunto.

Derek se acerco y me dio un teléfono muy moderno con todos los números de la familia y no me dejo devolvérselo.

Cuando las chicas y yo volvimos a casa se las presente a Charlie y le contamos lo que había pasado obviando lo de que me tire por un acantilado. Le dijimos que nos conocimos en el centro comercial y el se lo creyó también mencionaron que yo tenía nuevo novio y Charlie se alegro, cosa que me extraño de sobremanera, pero me dijo que debía presentárselo.

Y alegre acepte, después las chicas me obligaron ir al centro comercial y me lo pase genial y me compraron muchísimas cosas y no me dejaron rechistar y acabe con un armario entero de ropa nueva y como no me cabía mi otra ropa la tiraron.

Estuvieron todo lo que quedo de día enseñándome a caminar sin caerme y a combinar y me di cuenta que era muchísimo mas ágil, fuerte y hermosa.

**UN MES DESPUES.**

Llevaba un mes con los Miller, me Habían regalado un Ferrari Spider Blanco, era precioso.

Según ellos era mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado y porque mi camioneta murió.

Ese día iba vestida lo que mis hermanas llamaban estilo Campanita una minifalda negra y una camiseta ajustada Lila junto con unos Jimmy Choo de 20 cm.

Cuando estaba aparcando vi…

**Continuara…**

_Hola gente siento haber tardado tanto tuve un millón de exámenes y no me dio tiempo de subirlo, _

_Espero que les allá gustado quiero haceros una pregunta,_

_¿Quién estará en el instituto?_

_Quien acierte saldrá en el fíc_

_Adios._


	6. Chapter 6

**Un amor imborrable **

_Chapter 6_

Aparcando estaba tan perfecta como siempre Rosalie. Parecía que estaba buscando a alguien, y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta los Miller estaban delante de mi como protegiéndome y entonces Rosalie me vio le dijo algo a alguien que estaba dentro de el coche y entonces Alice salio.

-Mantente alejada de ellos Bella solo te pueden hacer daño.-Dijo Allan con una mirada protectora hacia mi.

-Hazle caso a mi osito campanita, son peligrosos.-Dijo Carol con la mirada posada en las chicas Cullen.

Entonces Alice se intento acercar a mi pero algo dentro de mi me decía que ella no debía hacerlo y que yo debía detenerla y empecé a temblar y los Miller se empezaron a mirar preocupados.

-Tenemos que sacarla de aquí la transformación esta comenzando- Dijo Peter.

Entonces Derek me copio me metió en el coche y arranco rápido.

-Tranquila mi amor llegaremos enseguida y te lo explicaremos todo, no te preocupes todo se va a solucionar.-Dijo mi novio.

Cuando llegamos no podía controlarme y me daban espasmos, unos minutos después llegaron el resto de mi familia las chicas se pusieron a mis lados y me daban ánimos pero yo no sabia que estaba pasando.

Y entonces Peter y Eliza se acercaron y empezaron a contármelo todo.

-Hace un millón de años en el cielo hubo una reunión donde todos los ángeles se pusieron a discutir el futuro de la raza humana la mayoría quería destruirla y crear seres mas perfectos pero sin capacidad de pensar por ellos mismos pero algunos no estaban de acuerdo así que empezaron a discutir asta que llegaron a un acuerdo. Enviarían a 10 ángeles a vigilar la Tierra.

Pero 3 de ellos se fueron dejándonos solo a nosotros.-Me empezó a contar Peter.

-Si pero como mínimo teníamos que ser 8 y uno de nosotros subió al cielo y eligió una de las almas mas puras y buenas que existían, lo malo es que hasta los 18 seria imposible encontrarla pero aun así la mandamos a la Tierra para que creciera como un humano normal.-Me dijo Eliza con una mirada de amor.

-Y ese ángel eres tu mi amor llevamos 18 años buscándote y tu mientras tanto desarrollando tus poderes hasta un punto que atraías a otro tipo de criaturas entre ellas metamorfos, vampiros, etc. Me incluyo en el grupo.-Dijo Derek con una sonrisa traviesa y picara.

-Entonces que me esta pasando.-Pregunte con dolor.

-Te están saliéndolo las alas y estas desarrollando tu don.-Dijo Allison.

Entonces empecé a ver luces y un hombre con una larga barba y los ojos de color del cielo me daba la mano y me decía que le siguiera.

-Hola pequeña.-Me dijo aquel señor.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunte.

-Estas en tu lugar favorito, dime que ves,-Me pregunto.

-Estoy en el claro, ¿verdad?-Pregunte sorprendida.

-Cada uno esta donde quiere.-dijo sonriendo.

-Ahora quiero que me escuches, como ya te han contado los Miller lo que eres, un ángel pero no cualquiera eres la princesa ángel casi todos los nuestros que sabes que estas en la Tierra quieren que vuelvas y dirijas el cielo, pero es tu decisión, puedes ir al cielo o quedarte en la Tierra pero tu destino no cambiara ahora quiero que lo pienses tienes todo el tiempo que quieras.

Pero yo lo tenia claro no abandonaría a Los Miller.

-Ve que te has decidido, y eso dice de ti que no eres una persona con necesidad de poder ni de riqueza.-Dijo el.

-Tu transformación a acabado puedes volver pero en el cielo siempre tendrás tu sitio princesa.-Dijo el mientras me abrazaba.

Y entonces todo se hizo oscuro,

_**Que os a parecido, si siento haber tardado tanto pero e tenido mucgisimos examenes espero que me perdoneis pero el proximo lo subire lo antes posible. Chao.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Un amor imborrable **

_**Chapter 6**_

Poco a poco fui recuperando el conocimiento y cuando me di cuenta estaba flotando entonces como si nada desee bajar y fui bajando todo esto con los ojos cerrados, cuando llegue al suelo me di cuenta que llevaba un vestido strapples blanco corto con plumas y ajustado y que tenia unas alas enormes.

Todos los Miller tenían las mismas alas que yo.

-Guau.-Dijeron Allan y Jack al unísono

-Estas preciosa.-Dijeron esta vez Ali y Carol.

-Ya lo eras antes pero ahora te has superado mi amor eres el ángel mas precioso que he visto en mi vida y tengo casi 300 años.-Dijo Derek.

-Mi niña, eres un angelito precioso.-Dijo Lizzie.(Es la abreviación de Elisa)

-Eres preciosa.-Dijo Peter.

Todos me miraban pero yo no sentía vergüenza sino que sentía confianza y que nadie me iba a pisar nunca más.

-Tus alas son mas grandes, ¿Qué significa eso Peter?-Dijo Allan.

-Eso significa que tenemos ante nosotros a la princesa ángel.-Dijo Peter.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y expectantes con mi reacción pero yo ya lo sabia ese señor me lo había dicho y ya lo tenía asumido, antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta todos estaban arrodillados.

-Chicos, son mi familia jamás vuelvan ha hacer eso soy igual que vosotros.-Dije yo un tanto incomoda y molesta.

Entonces todos se levantaron y me miraron con cariño.

-Papa no crees que es hora de saber su color y su don principal, si ya se que al ser la princesa los tiene todos pero, ¿tendrá uno mas fuerte que los demás dones no?-Dijo Allison con curiosidad.

-Comprobémoslo, tengo aquí el libro.-Dijo Peter.

Entonces Lizzie se me acerco y me susurro que me concentrara y dejara salir mi poder que ellos me ayudarían, yo estaba un poco asustada pero le hice caso me eleve y deje que mi poder saliera y ese momento me sentí muy poderosa y que de mi salía una luz.

**Anitincullen14 Pov**

Lo que no sabia Bella es que de ella no solo estaba saliendo una luz si no también una bola de energía que la acompañaría durante toda su eternidad como lo había echo con sus antepasadas. Los jóvenes Miller estaban muy sorprendidos porque ellos no sabían la leyenda de aquella bolita que estaba saliendo del corazón se bella. Mientras que toda la habitación estaba siendo iluminada por una luz dorada del mismo color que aquella bolita.

**Eliza Pov**

Esto es impresionante no puedo creer que mi niña sea tan poderosa

**Peter Pov**

Es impresionante, nunca había visto tanto poder junto en una misma persona, se neta que es la ángel más poderosa del mundo y podría matarnos a todos con un chasquido, estoy tan orgulloso.

**Allan Pov**

Esa es mi hermanita la más poderosa, creo que le pediré que me enseñe sus poderes seguro que son increíbles.

**Caroline Pov**

No puedo creer que sea tan poderosa con lo frágil que parecía, pero bueno a mi eso me da igual seguiré cuidándole.

**Allison Pov**

Ese vestido es increíble pero la más increíble es ella esta guapísima preciosa y sin nada de maquillaje.

**Jack Pov**

Es increíble se nos va a caer la baba esta tremenda pero ahora que alguien intente acercársele que entre Allan, Derek y yo veremos quien los tiene bien puesto y le dice algo jejejejeje.

**Derek Pov**

GUAU… (Imaginaos al buenorro de Derek con los ojos como platos y cayéndosele la baba jaja)

**Bella Pov**

Cuando llegué al suelo sentí como las alas se encogían como algo redondo se posaba en mi hombro y abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que era una pequeña bolita dorada que tintineaba tenía la forma de una bola de béisbol y era como de gelatina y algo dentro de mi me decía que era mía entonces me concentre y como me decía una voz en mi cabeza desee que la bolita cambiara de forma a la de un pájaro y al abrirlos delante de mi no tenía una bolita sino un pajarito que se poso en mi brazo esta era increíble entonces la voz volvió a pronunciarse

(La voz será en **negrita y** la de Bella en _**cursiva)**_

**Hola princesa que tal gracias por sacarme de allí hacia años que una princesa deseaba mi compañía y ayuda siempre que necesites algo pídemelo y para que los humanos y demás no me vean puedo hacer seguiré tus ordenes siempre seré la única que jamás te traicionará**

_**¿Quién eres pequeña?**_

**Soy tu mascota las princesa me pueden reclamar cada princesa tiene uno yo soy la tulla me llamo Luxis.**

_**Entonces te transformaras en lo que quiera**_

**Si princesa.**

Esto era increíble no me lo creía pero ya no me creía muchas cosas así que no pude pensar que era un sueño.

Entonces le conté todo lo que me había dicho Luxis a mi familia y Peter me contó que era verdad que cada princesa tiene una.

Entonces bostecé y Eliza dijo que ya era tarde y que nos fuéramos a dormir que después del instituto seguiríamos hablando.

Entonces todos se fueron y yo deseé que volviera a mi forma y le dije a Luxis que se volviera un collar y lo hizo entonces me lo puse y me dormí.

Al día siguiente nos fuimos en mi coche hacía el instituto pero por si acaso fueron en mi coche solo fuimos las chicas y en el de Allan los chicos por si alguno tenía que irse enseguida quedara el otro coche para los demás.

Cuando llegamos allí me dí cuenta de que todos me miraban así que le pregunte a Ali que pasaba y ella se rió y me dijo que al ser la princesa de los ángeles era una de las personas más bellas del mundo por no decir la más hermosa cosa que me hizo sonrojarme y sonreír.

Cuando llegamos a clase Carol, Allan y Jack se fueron a sus clases y Ali, Derek y yo nos fuimos a matemáticas me senté con mi Derek y Ali se sentó con Ángela y esperamos a la profesora de esa clase la señora Cortes, pero ese día había habido una excursión y había un montón de profesores que habían faltado así que los 3 nos fuimos a la cafetería a esperar a los demás pero para nuestra sorpresa su profesor tampoco esta entonces nos fuimos al jardín, Ali y Jack empezaron a Hablar de su ultimo viaje a España, Carol y Allan empezaron a hablar de video juegos y Derek se me acerco y empezamos a besarnos como si se acabara el mundo y de repente escuchamos un carraspeo entonces todos empezaron a reírse bajito.

Ali me dijo mentalmente que no paráramos y nosotros le hicimos caso ya que a Derek también se lo había dicho hasta que se oyó una voz chillona.

-Nos han escuchado o estaban muy ocupados.-Dijo Alice.

Entonces nos separamos pero Derek me copio y me sentó en sus rodillas y comenzó a besar mi cuello haciéndome reír.

Los Cullen molestos se fueron pero antes dijeron una cosa que me hizo gracia.

-Cuando se sacien queremos hablar contigo Bella.-Dijo Alice

Entonces cuando ya estaban lejos todos comenzamos a reírnos y luego seguimos con nuestras actividades así que Derek riendo me dijo que estonces jamás hablarían conmigo pues el no podía saciarse de mi y siguió besándome.

Después de clases volvimos a casa y le contamos a Eliza todo y ella se rio y me miro con cariño.

Entonces aparecieron los Cullen hablando con Peter mientras entraban a casa.

-Bella quieren hablar contigo.-Dijo Peter.

Hablara bella con los Cullen o no, espero que le haya gustado, subire el siguiente capitulo con 35 reviews gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un amor imborrable **

_**Chapter 6**_

Yo asentí dejando claro que hablaría pero el abandono aun me dolía así que cogí de las solapas de la chaqueta a Derek y le di un beso tan apasionado y desesperado y estuvimos unos minutos hasta que un carraspeo divertido nos hizo separarnos, Derek se rió y se puso detrás de mi y los Miller se pusieron a mi alrededor con actitud protectora y Allan y Jack a mi lado.

Entonces me fije en la persona que tan daño me había echo y me di cuenta que en los Cullen había un nuevo miembro una chica con el pelo rubio cobrizo y una sonrisa radiante con un toque Edward cosa que me hizo bajar las defensas,¿ como era posible que se parecieran pero fueran tan diferentes a la vez?

Eran la pareja perfecta, cosa que me hizo daño aunque no quisiera aceptarlo,¿ aun sentía algo por Edward?

Agite la cabeza quitando esos pensamientos de mi y puse mi cara de me da igual todo pero sabia que mi novio y mi familia se habían dado cuenta de que aun había curiosidad en mi.

-Bella, estas preciosa.-Dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-A que si, mi hermanita es una estrella, pero vallan al grano.-Dijo Allan haciendo gruñir a Emmett con lo de hermanita y apretar los puños a Jasper.

-ES MI HERMANA, NO LA TUYA.-Grito Emmett con furia.

-Que yo sepa la abandonasteis y eso no se le hace a las hermanas.-Dijo Jack mientras Allan asentía dándole la razón.

Entonces comenzaron a discutir y unos 10 minutos después yo estaba harta de que discutieran y me extrañaba que Jasper dijera que era su hermanita pero eso daba igual entonces susurrando le dije a Luxis que me teletransportara a algún lugar el que quisiera.

Y derepente estaba en una playa preciosa al atardecer me quede embobada mirando la playa y me puse a pensar, y llegue a una conclusión los Cullen me habían abandonado y ahora habían vuelto y querían que hablara con ellos cuando ellos no me dejaran hablar y encima tenían la cara de decir que yo era su hermana, cosa que no es verdad ya que a la familia no se le abandona, entonces tome una decisión los echaría de mi casa, si, esa era mi casa y mi sitio era con los Miller, (al menos por ahora).

-Luxis volvamos a la casa por favor.

Entonces cerré los ojos y ya estábamos en la casa acristalada pero Luxis había sido lista y me había dejado sentada en el columpio que tenían en el jardín para que pareciera que e estado aquí, aun que yo sabia que por lo menos a Derek no lo iba a engañar el me conocía demasiado.

-Bella…-Dijo Derek

-Que pasa.-Dije yo un poco enfadada con mis hermanos.

-Has decidido ya que hacer quiero que sepas que aunque lo elijas a el yo te seguiré queriendo.-Dijo el melancólico.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunte

-Cielo te voy a explicar algo, cada ángel tiene un alma gemela, ese ángel era lo que sea por esa alma gemela, y lo que no se yo es si soy tu alma gemela puede que si o puede que lo sea Edward, y tienes que admitir que aun lo amas y puede que lo mismo o mas que a mi, también se que estas confundida pero tienes que saber que mi familia y yo te apoyamos y que si yo no soy tu alma gemela no tienes que sufrir estando conmigo cuando amas a otro.-Me explico el.

-Pero si por un casual yo soy tu alma gemela pero tu no eres la mía, que pasaría.-Pregunte.

-Eso no pasara el aura celestial es quien elige las almas gemelas y no seria tan cruel como para hacer eso, si yo no soy tu alma gemela significa que tu no eres la mía pero eso no lo sabemos cielo y por ahora creo que deberías hablar con el a solas.-Me dijo el con cariño en la mirada.

-¿Tu crees que hablando con el sabre quien es mi alma gemela?

-Claro, o al menos eso creo tu solo inténtalo.

-Lo are gracias Derek, te quiero pase lo que pase tu nunca lo olvides.

-Yo a ti ahora ve.

Entonces yo le bese en la mejilla y salí corriendo a donde estaba Edward cuando lo encontré estaba sentado en el banquillo del piano que tenían en la casa.

-Edward...

-Bella, lo siento de verdad yo no quería que sufrieras lo que yo sufrí cuando me transformaron, ni que perdieras tu alma, te juro que te amo, jamás deje de hacerlo yo…

Entonces lo detuve

-Edward tranquilo, no hace falta que digas que me amas cuando no lo haces no te merezco.

-Estas loca el que no te merece soy yo, tienes buen corazón, eres hermosa, simpática, agradable, buena, cariñosa y más adjetivos que te podría decir pero nos tiraríamos toda la tarde y por supuesto son todos buenos, pero tenia miedo de que al final quisieras transformarte en vampiro y sufrieras, entonces fui un cobarde y huí, podrás perdonarme y darme otra oportunidad?

-Lo tengo que pensar te prometo que te seré sincera, adiós Edward.

-Adiós Bells no hay prisa te esperare siempre y se que Derek también.

**Hola gente perdón por no haber actualizado antes no tuve tiempo y cuando lo tuve se fue Internet, sobre todo quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me dais y agradecer los reviews, también quiero saber vuestra opinión y saber a quien queréis que elija bella y porque, recordad que a quien elijáis va con el su familia así que las opciones pueden ser:**

○ **Edward y los Cullen**

○ **Derek y los Miller**

○ **O que se quede sola y amargada ****(esta es broma no existe)**

**Recordad según lo que digan los votos el fic acabara de una forma o otra hay hasta el sábado para votos. Acordaos de explicar porque elegís esa opción**

**Adiós.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Un amor imborrable **

_**Chapter 9**_

Yo me sentía terrible al pensar que esta decisión podía hacerle daño a uno de los dos,

no podía creer que había pasado de estar sola y con un futuro solitario y incierto, a tener una nueva familia y una vida con Derek y después Edward vuelve con los Cullen haciéndome dudar de mi decisión de estar con los Miller.

¿Qué podía hacer yo?

Entonces me puse a recordar los buenos momentos con Edward, los Cullen, los Miller y Derek. Pero estaba en una encrucijada, no sabia a quien de los dos elegir los quería a los dos, lo que no sabia es a quien de los amaba, ya que eso seria lo decisivo para mi elección. Iban pasando los días y unos y otros intentaban que los eligiera a ellos menos Edward y Derek ellos simplemente me dejaron elegir y me miraban con amor.

Cada día mas confusa, mas desorientada hasta que se me ocurrió una cosa y hablé con Luxis y le explique lo que quería hacer y el estuvo de acuerdo y fui a decírselo a los demás.

Les explique que necesitaba ir a un lugar tranquilo para decidir.

Les explique que iría al cielo para pensar y ver como era.

Ellos no estuvieron muy convencidos pero en ese momento todos sabían que no me convencerían así que me fui, allí me estaba esperando el anciano de la primera vez.

El me explico que había algunas princesas que habían dejado su puesto y se habías vuelto normales, y que cuando se volvían ángeles elegían 2 de los poderes que tenían y se volvían normales. Entonces tome una decisión respecto a los chicos y respecto a mí.

Me acerque al ángel que había descubierto que se llamaba Ezefren y le dije transmití mi decisión, quería dejar de ser princesa solo quería ser normal lo mas posible y el me dijo que no pasaba nada que otra ángel lo sería y sobre lo otro que estaba orgulloso de mí. El me pregunto por los dones y se los dije el primero era no perder a Luxis y el segundo poder cumplirle un deseo a las personas de alma pura.

El asintió y me despidió, entonces yo regrese a casa. Cuando llegue todos estaban muy contentos ya que a parecer los que en el cielo habían sido días aquí habían sido meses.

Ellos me preguntaron si había tomado una decisión y yo asentí y les conté lo que le había dicho a Ezefren salvo por la decisión de el chico eso me lo guarde y espere a decírselo luego pero cuando estaba apunto de decírselo se oyó un estallido en el jardín y salimos todos corriendo y vimos delante de nosotros a unas 500 personas esperándonos entre ellas había vampiros y demonios todos armados salvo los vampiros.

El demonio más grande se acerco y dijo con voz tenebrosa:

-Pero que tenemos aquí si es el pequeño angelito y toda su familia.

-¿Quien eres?

Después de que yo hiciera esa pregunta en el cielo se empezaron a ver rayos y cientos de ángeles aparecieron y de detrás de los árboles empezaron a salir decenas de vampiros que se unieron a nosotros.

Estábamos muy igualados incluso podíamos decir que éramos bastantes mas pero no lo sabía bien entonces fue cuando el me contestó.

-Mira tu la princesa llamo a sus súbditos, y al parecer no sabes quien soy,

soy Satanás.

-Yo ya no soy princesa.

-Claro que si, hasta que la otra princesa no acepte la tarea lo seguirás siendo.

Mire a Ezefren y vi que era cierto pero entonces 9 ángeles se acercaron a mi y se fueron presentando

-Yo soy Anelea

-Yo Liana

-Yo Suila

-Yo Mariane

-Yo Rosalinda

-Yo Talía

-Yo Sophie

-Yo Jenny

- Yo Mackenzie

Algo me decía que no eran simples ángeles y al parecer tenía razón.

-Nosotras somos las antiguas princesas y desde hace un tiempo entrenamos a tu antecesora.

-¿Cómo lo sabíais? Lo decidí hace poco.

-Porque ese era tu destino.

Entonces vimos como Satanás gritaba silencio y dijo que dejáramos de cháchara que era hora de que los ángeles cayéramos.

Entonces empezamos a luchar pero por seguridad les puse a todos escudos tanto mentales como físicos y se lo dije pera que los utilizaran y empezamos a luchar.

A las horas había mas bajas de su lado que del nuestro pero aun quedaban muchos demonios entre ellos Satanás y yo sabía que con matarlo a el todo esto acabaría y abríamos ganado entonces me concentre y deje salir todo mi poder y me lance a el, empezamos a luchar pero el era muy duro de repente una ángel vino corriendo y empezó a luchar a mi lado le pregunte quien era mentalmente y ella sonrío y dijo que hablaríamos luego poco a poco Satanás iba perdiendo fuerza y nosotras cada vez teníamos mas, ya que nuestra fuerza venía de la confianza y la suya del miedo y en ese momento todos los nuestros tenían confianza y nada de miedo así que el poco a poco fue debilitándose hasta que en un golpe final que dimos la ángel y yo murió.

Entonces una explosión de humos y ceniza mato a todos los demonios y revivió a los nuestros que habían caído, estábamos todos bien pero yo quería saber quien era ella.

Me acerque y empezamos a hablar:

-Hola soy Isabella, pero tú llámame Bella.

-Hola yo soy Anne Marie Ángelus. Llámame Ann o Anne.

-Lo siento soy curiosa pero quien eres?

-Soy tu sustituta la nueva princesa.

-Me alegro que ayas venido

Entonces las ángeles de antes se acercaron y la abrazaron entonces Ezefren se dirigió a todos y dijo que ya no habría mas maldad y que todos estaríamos en paz.

Todos estaban contentos habíamos ganado y yo ahora tenía mas seguro que nunca con quien estaría.

Entonces fui corriendo y me lance a besarle y le grite:

-TE AMO… DEREK.

Entonces me acerque a Edward que me miraba con tristeza y decidí que usaría mi don para cumplirle un deseo entonces le mire y le dije que pidiera un deseo y el deseo encontrar a alguien que lo amara y que el amara.

Entonces Anne se acerco y me dí cuenta que el deseo se había cumplido y riendo me aleje de allí y me acerqué a los Cullen.

Y Alice me abrazó y me dijo que aunque Anne Marie fuera la pareja de Edward yo siempre sería su amiga, Rosalie me abrazó igual que los demás y yo con una sonrisa.

Pero con alegría les conté que Anne era cariñosa, valiente, bromista, alegre, tranquila, le gusta mucho aprender y le encantan las compras y sería una gran adquisición Cullen y ellos me dijeron que siempre sería una Cullen, pero yo negué y sonriendo dije que yo sería una Miller dentro de nada.

Después de despedirme me acerque a los Miller y les dije que nos fuéramos a casa que quería disfrutar de mi familia y entonces sonriendo nos fuimos.

**Espero que les aya gustado el final, pero me gustaría saber si quieren que haga un epílogo o una secuela ya que me gustaría saber su opinión.**

**Un besote AnitinCullen13**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un amor imborrable **

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Epilogo**_

Habían pasado 10 años yo había decidido quedarme siempre con los 18. Vivía con los Miller pero era vecina de los Cullen, Alice seguía siendo una de mis amigas igual que Rosalie pero ahora pasaba mas tiempo can Ali y Carol, en cuanto a Anne y Edward estaban cada día mas enamorados ella es guapísima , alta, pelo castillo claro, ojos color chocolate almendrado y sonrisa dulce y a la vez pícara ella seguía siendo la princesa pero lo compaginaba con su familia, ya que si ella había conseguido cumplir el sueño de las mujeres Cullen i había 5 pequeños Cullen correteando por la casa, la pequeña Alexis hale la hija de 4 años de Rosalie y Emmett, Ariane Sophie la hija de 3 años de Alice y Jasper, Claire la hija de 6 años Esme y Carlisle y los gemelos de Anne y Edward, Elizabeth Isabella y Adam Tomas de 3 años, pero eso no es todo en mi propia casa también a habido cambios que tienen que ver con chupetes y pañales…

Caroline y Allan habían tenido a el pequeño A.J, Allan Junior de 5 años y a la pequeña Martina de 3, Jack y Allison tuvieron al pequeño Jaren de 2 años y a otro pequeño llamado James Richard de 1 año, mis padres tuvieron hace ocho años a la pequeña Micaela Sofía y Derek y yo hemos tenido a las gemelas Alexandra y Vannessa de 3 años y a los trillizos Casey Ariadna, Derek Jallan, y Eric Gabriel de 1 años y medio.

Y aunque no os lo creáis estoy embarazada de nuevo espero que esta vez sea 1 solo jejeje. Bueno lo único importante es que mi familia esta feliz y ya nada ara que nuestra felicidad se empañe.

**FIN**

ESTO YA ESTA HE ACABADO, SOLO QUIERO DECIROS QUE GRACIAS POR EL APOYO EN MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTRA POR SI OS QUEREIS PASAR Y DAR VUESTRA OPINION, ESPERO QUE ALLAIS QUEDADO CONTENTOS CON EL FINAL.


End file.
